Devil of Music
by ruumpleteazah
Summary: Utau Hoshina has an encounter with a stranger, a very seductive stranger that leaves her heart in pieces.


**It's late and stories come to me when it's late at night...**

**So yeah, this is a Shugo Chara/Mermaid Melody PPP Pure crossover that takes place in the Shugo Chara universe. Utau meets someone sort of like her that leaves her with a lasting connection to him. I don't know how good this is, but here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MMPPP or Shugo Chara.**

**Songs in this fic: Meikyuu Butterfly, Ankoku no Tsubasa.**

* * *

><p><em>Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide<br>Mayoikonda batafurai  
>Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane<br>Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

Utau Hoshina sighed, her clear voice still ringing in the sky even as she finished her song. Clouds filtered out and around the moon and made the light hazy as she stood in a vacant park, darkness surrounding her like a comforting blanket. Yet another concert was over, and Utau hadn't gone back to Easter's headquarters with her brother, she'd gone for a walk.

The silence, other than the wind in the trees, was comforting. This was somewhere she could be alone. She loved singing; even collecting X-Eggs was fun at some points. But then she remembered the feeling of _power_, of_ freedom_, as her Chara, Iru, let her wings appear…

_Chara Change…_ Devilish Iru mused from inside her egg dangling from Utau's ringlet belt. Her bat wings sprouted, her blond hair flew in the wind as another gust blew through. Purplish-black and wide, they created an ominous shadow on the grass behind her. She felt good. She felt right.

She felt _free._

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
>Fushigi na yoru maiorita<br>Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
>Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no p—<em>

Something shifted behind her.

The teenage singer whipped around, eyes flaring at the one who threatened her peaceful night. A male stood there – or was it a female? – with bat wings as wider than hers, his white, ruffled top terribly revealing and waving in the wind. Long red-black hair graced his bright lavender eyes and pale skin, the silky ponytail traveling right down to the hem of his mid-thigh skirt. Slightly platformed boots not unlike hers sank into the damp grass.

"Sing again for me, dark devil," he said. "Your voice allures me."

Utau sneered, "Not on your life," and turned back around, but not before the strange was at her side, wrapping his bat wings around her and pulling her close, his lips at her ear and nipping slightly there.

"Feisty, aren't you? I like feisty bat girls…"

"Get the hell off me, you pervert." Utau roughly shoved him off, her wings spreading wider so that their shadows were equal. "What guy wears a skirt anyway?"

"One who's named Lady Bat," he chuckled, his voice dangerous and seductive as he stood behind her. His cold breath on her neck, his dark shadow creeping into the darkest depth of her soul –

"Get off." Utau mused quietly, her body relaxing slightly despite every fiber of her being going against it. What _was_ he doing?

_BARA yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori nayamashiku  
>Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai<br>Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo  
>Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa<em>

Utau gasped, her eyes growing heavy as she fell limp into her arms as his beautiful voice carried on, hand groping for Iru's egg to transform and defend herself. But no… this was right, wasn't it? They were one and the same, one dark bat against another… his sweet, familiar, bat-like scent enticed her to fall, to let go, to forget everything…

_No._

_I won't… let go…_

"_Atashi no kokoro_… unlock…"

_Breathe, Utau, breathe,_ she chanted in her head as he dropped her, the dark light surrounding her as the transformation took place, her insubstantial wings broadening, the demonic outfit covering her body.

"Chara Nari – Lunatic Charm!" She stood quickly, hands on her hips, staring into Lady Bat's eyes. _Let's see him try to mess with me now._

The other bat-human shrugged and winked at her. "Your call, sweetheart. I'm not to fight you, but if you are ever looking for an… escape…" He ran past her, flying into the sky, his shadow dark against the pure moon. "… never hesitate to meet me here."

Utau watched him sail away, her arms wrapped around her as she fell to her knees. She could still feel his seductive call, the way he caressed her under the moon, the whispers that almost lured her to her demise… that feeling was not one she wanted to have often.

Hidden feelings inside her chest screamed for freedom; her heart felt stolen and captivated; was it destiny she had met him? She was the labyrinth butterfly; he was the shadow of pleasure and the wings of desire. Her mind told her it was wrong, but her heart told her it was fate.

_It's not love – no. It's more. That connection he made with me –as two devils of music intertwined—_

She screamed, missing the shining darkness of him that she knew was long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated!<strong>

**~Lukia**


End file.
